As Far As You Known
by XxoGigglesoxX
Summary: Alise hs been informed that a vampire has claimed her pedistole. On her way to find her she finds out more than she bargained. Based The Last Vampire by Christopher Pike
1. Meeting

**A/n: Another new story. Enjoy!**

My name is Alise. Well I have many names. But why name all of those besides the current. Excatly. I have been alive for ten thousand years or so. And today is the day I decided to come back from the dead. My reason you might ask? Is because some woman named Alisa has claimed that she is the oldest and last vampire alive! Ironic because last time I checked, I'm a vampire. And I'm older than five thousand years. My plan is to set out and find this young lady and figure out why she considers herself a legand. There's few things about my past that is very important for you to know. Let's start with where I had lived as a young child.

It was a small village in Eygypt. It was nice living there. I had many friends and I was on my way to be in a arranged marrige with the prince of our village. His name is Acrabe. He was goregous. Back then my name was Aleya. I was (or should say am) very dashing for my young age. I am nothing but seventeen. There was a guy, his name was Keir, I was having a secret affair with him while I was still in my engament. He was a vampire and he turned me so we could live happily forever. He would do anything to protect his secret. He wouldn't hunt while people were awake. Our plan was to keep our affair secret. Until I got pregnant, somehow, I don't know because I was still a virgin. And I still am. But when Acrabe found out the baby wasn't his he took the child away to some other village so it could be raised there and wouldn't witness it's father's death. Acrabe figured that it was Keir behind all this and hhad him killed. I loved him so much, but what I really wanted was my baby, who has an unknown father. I went to search for the child and eventaully never found it, or never returned to my village. I know my child is still out there now, but I am unaware of his where-abouts.

Suddenly a car door closed from outside of my house, no one ever came here. Who could this be? I stepped to the window to see a mail man stepping to my door. He was un aware of my presence. He rung the door bell after he dropped a small letter through my door, then he proceeded to his truck and drove away.

I picked up the letter and it read:

Dear Alise,

This is the Federal Agency of America. We are here to inform you on your past. Mr. Curtis would like to have a private meeting with you to discuss your recent paymeant's that should be handled immediatly.

And questions please contact us at:

(1-800) 555-1234

Thank you.

I closed the letter slowly. I had to think, why me? Of all people why pick me. I decided that thinking about it wasn't going to get me anywhere. I threw on a quick outfit and left my house. This is rediculous but I needed to know if I was under threat. On my dash board was a picture of Alisa. with her phone number at the bottom. SInce I'm risking so much, why not? I dailed the number and the phone was answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" I woman's voice made a sound on the other line. "Yes, Is Miss Perne availible?" I asked. "This is..." her voice stopped suddenly. She was using her senses to hear what I am doing. "My name is Alise and the things I need to disscuss may not be heard over the phone. Is there a place I could meet you so we could talk?" I asked. "Yes, meet me a Uncle Riley's BBQ tonight at 7:00." she said then hung up. I grinned at my succsess as I pulled into The Corperate building for the FAA.

I walked up to the lady at the front desk. "Yes how may I help you?" she asked. "I'm here to see Mr. Curtis." I said handing her the letter. "Oh, Mr. Curtis has been expecting you!" She exclaimed. "Follow me." she got up and led me to his office. "Ms. Brown!" he greeted with a shake of the hand.

"Mr. Curtis." I said.

**A/n: Did you like it? I hope so because I love it!**


	2. My life goes BOOM

**A/n: So this chapter will be awesome! Enjoy!**

[[RECAP]]

Alise figured out some girl is calling herself the last vampire, but she really isn't. People are getting suspicious about her so she has to meet some weird dude.

"Mr. Curtis." I said.

"Yes, yes. Have a seat. We have a lot to dicuss." He motion for me to sit in a seat. For less than a second I studied the seat and figured out it had hervain all over it. Wow, he gets his facts from Vampire Dairies. Idiot. I smiled and sat in the oppisite chair, just to grind his gears.

"Well,"-He sounded nervous.-"this room is sound proof. No cameras no nothing. I know what you are and so doed the U.S Goverment. We keep our eyes on you a lot. You haven't been cleaning up your... messes." he said. His bald head starting to sweat.

I took in a wiff of the room. I smelled lots of gun powder. There are guns in the walls. I looked at his hand, under it was a button. I figure all the guns were facing me and as soon as I got up he would shoot. I smiled. I would have to be a good girl.

"What mess?" I said.

"You have over 1,000 diffrent birth certificates. But you ever died." he said sternly. Gathering his manhood back again.

"I see, yes. Now what am I here for?" I asked. Even though I knew.

"We need to keep you here. In quarintine." he said. Losing his manhood once again. It's like a roller coaster.

"Well, I disagree." I said standing up. If I'm smart then he already has his hand on that button and his guards are waiting for me.

**WARNING: BLOOD AND GORE AND STUFF IS COMING UP RIGHT ABOUT... NOW! :)**

I quickly grabbed him and he accidently pressed the button. I got shoot about 3 times in my back but I kept moving. He hadn't got shoot at all. Good I would need him later. The scarlet didn't come out as they say in book. It poured out. But I kept standing. I pushed out the door. With Curtis in hand. The guards shoot. The shoot Cutis once and my two more. I didn't mind the pain. It wasn't the worst pain I ever felt.

When we were in my car I had many other cars following me in pursuit. I sped of and wasn't about to lead them to my house. I weeved in and out of cars. I needed to kill the four cars behind. They shot at my car. Luckliy my car is like the bat mobile, My wheels wont go out no time soon. The first bullet burst through the glass. A large tank shot right infront of my car. I stopped my car immdiatly. Thank god for good breaks. But the impact of the bomb busted my wind sheild. The only cars on the road where mine and the other four. But a gas truck holding lots of gas was coming our way. How do I know? I smelled it. I don't want to kill the guy in the truck, but I need it to blow up.

"Curtis!" I yelled. He was out cold. Damn. Lost of blood I guess. I sped up and so did the others four cars. I open my sun roof. I need something to keep me car steady. But I could manage. I climbed on top of my car and as soon as the truck was a mile away I leaped. I landed on top of it. I ran and climbed in the passendger side.

"Hey!" the truck driver yelled. He had to be about 20. He was sexy to. Focus. "Can you jump in a car. It'll save your life." I said. "No! Hell no! Get the fuck out of my truck." He yelled. So we will have to this the hard way then. I grabbed him. my car sped past us. I threw in on the car. He was startled. But then he grabbed the stirring wheel. "Slow the car down!" I yelled. He understood and stopped the car and the four cars sped up to my truck. I put the truck on cruise and snuck out on the oppisite. The only thing keeping my on the truck was my arms. My feet grazing the road. I motioned for the guy to speed up my car. He sped up right behind the truck. I leaped on. I have seconds before they realize I wasn't in the truck and my messed up car can't hold much more damange. The guy slid in the passendger seat. I ripped open and a gun feel out. The guy looked scared. I aimed and slowed and shoot.

As soon as the bullet hit the truck it exploded. I grinned and the stranger whined, "My truck, I'm so getting fired," he said, "If you live that long." I said, my faceis as serious as a heart attack. "Please don't kill me. I'll help you!" He begged. My face stayed hard as I climbed out the car.

I walked over to the wreck. "Looks like this kittens got claws." I said to the 11 dead, burning bodies. I walked over to the car. "Get out. A car is coming I'm going to take it." I said while picking up Curtis. "Hide in that gutter. Take him. Don't look up. I will tell if you look up. Then I will certainly kill you." I said. He dragged his body over to the gutter. "He's still alive you know?" I said then realization hit him and he picked up his body. His muscles flexed. I smiled.

A red Chevy drove past and slowed. It was a father and his child. I was thirsty. I gripped the father and quickly sucked his blood. I reached out for the child. "Please don't kill me." he begged. I smiled and sucked the last bit of life out of him. But then I stopped before he died. Leaving unconsious the doctors won't believe him. Unless they know I exsit. Not taking any chances. I sucked the last pint out of his body and threw the bodys in thw fire to burn along with the rest of my "friends" I hopped in the car, "Come on!" i called. They climbed in the car. And we sped towards my house to get fix up.

The question on my mind. Will I kill Pretty Boy? I have no idea.

**I hope you like it. It's really short, but I'm thinking should I make a sequal to My Vampire Dairies? Or finish Dylan Dolento? I have no ider.**


End file.
